Undercover
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Axel's famous line: 'There's no one looking but me. It's not like you're shy, so why worry? Show it off, baby.' -YAOI-
1. 1: The Long Train Ride

Undercover

--

Rating: M (yaoi, voyeurism/exhibitionism, masturbation, PWP, AU, slash, language)

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia, 8/11

Summary: Axel's famous line: 'There's no one looking but me. It's not like you're shy, so why worry? Show it off, baby.' -YAOI-

Author's Note: I don't feel like going to bed yet. So here's a little something for ya.

--

SB

* * *

The pinkhead shuddered as his phone vibrated again. Axel was playing dirty now.

Literally.

He looked down at the top of his phone. It read 'PIC/VIDEO Message'.

"Damn it, Axel..."

He flipped it open and selected 'Open'. After a few seconds, he suppressed his moan as yet another picture of his boyfriend's dark chocolate-covered cock appeared on the screen. His hips were already looking for that familiar hand, rolling forward and backward slightly.

Then the phone started to ring.

--

"Are you hard yet?" was the redhead's first question. He made those airy moans that Marluxia loved to hear right in the phone, and he could hear Axel's hand going up and down on that sweet delicacy.

"I'm gonna end up creaming my pants before I get home thanks to you..."

"Long train ride home, baby? Just go in the bathroom and jack off."

Marluxia bit his lip and blushed slightly.

"That would be embarrassing, Axel."

"Which would be more embarrassing: you getting off the train with a big wet stain on the front of those shorts I love so much, or you being heard moaning in the bathroom while you cum?"

_Equally embarrassing, I would have to say_, the blue-eyed pretty boy thought. But the sounds of his lover pleasuring himself were making him lean towards 'to hell with it' rather than 'I can wait until I get home'.

"Wouldn't that be hot though? The two of us cumming over the phone together?" the excited man breathed.

Another gasp and Marluxia was headed to the bathroom.

--

He ripped his shorts down and was about take off the thong when Axel suddenly hissed 'Leave the thong on'. Marluxia pulled his cock out and pumped it hard and fast.

"_Fuck_, _Axel_! Mmmmmnn..."

"Louder, baby. Can't h-hear you..."

"I'm gonna cum... Axel, _I'm gonna_--!"

"Cum with me, Marluxia! Oh _shit!_"

The two lovers gasped and climaxed. Then Marluxia heard someone knocking on the door.

"Is someone in there?" the voice called. Axel laughed.

"I'd clean up before I'd open the door if I were you. Wait... no I wouldn't. You would."

"I'm gonna kill you when I get home, Axel," the sated pinkhead growled.

"Look forward to it. Enjoy the rest of you ride, cutie."

* * *

Reviews! I just might add two or three more little scenes if y'all like it... -wicked evil laugh-

--

SB


	2. 2: A Conviently Placed Booth for Phones

Undercover

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and pairing.

Author's Note: I was planning on making this a one-shot, but these other little scenarios popped up in my head. So enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"Axel, please stop giggling," Marluxia sighed, dragging said man along. The redhead giggled again.

"Can't help it... mmmmnnn, wanna 'nother drink, babe..."

"You had more than enough to drink. And can you try to walk a little? You're not the lightest person in the world."

"Walk huh?"

The next think Marluxia knew, he was being pushed into a telephone booth and sandwiched against the glass by one drunk miscreant.

"I'm hard now, Marly..." Axel breathed against his lover's neck.

--

After a slight struggle, the pinkhead's hands were pinned up above his head and his shirt was pulled up.

"Axel... _mmm_, we're in a fucking phone booth..." Marluxia growled. Then he gasped when the green-eyed man bit his ear hard.

"Don't care," he mumbled. "Can't wait 'till we get home..."

"Stop i--_ahh_! Axel!"

The intoxicated love machine had already pulled down his pants and started licking his entrance through his lacy pink G-string.

"Love it when you wear the G-strings..." the green-eyed boy purred. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard cock, smearing his pre-cum all over as a makeshift lubricant.

"T-there are people coming this way, Axel..."

"Prob'ly more drunks... 's Mardi Gras, 'member?"

Then Marly felt his lover push his erection inside of him with one deep thrust. He couldn't contain the scream.

--

Axel breathed hard against his boy toy's sweet neck. He could vaguely see people walking past and pointing at them, but he couldn't give a fuck at the moment.

Well he could, but not to them. That was Marluxia's job.

"You taste so sweet, baby," the spiky redhead licked up that creamy neck again. "Let me hear you scream..."

"... 'm gonna cum, Axel... _oh God_, _so good..._"

"Wanna see it, babe," the green-eyed minx groaned, wrapping a hand around his lover's hardness and stroking languidly. "_Cum for Daddy_..."

--

Marly gave a gasp and a loud moan of his dirty lover's name, staining the glass with his white pearly passion. Axel smacked his ass and chuckled, pounding into him harder.

"Fuck, 'm gonna cum..."

The blue-eyed man then turned his head to the side a little, licking Axel's lower lip.

"Fill me, baby..."

--

Axel shot his load deep inside his gorgeous lover with a feral growl. He rested his head on Marluxia's shoulder.

"Sleepy..." he muttered.

"Don't you even think about falling asleep," the pinkhead warned, but it was already too late. Axel was snoring like a baby.

"Goddamnit Axel!"

* * *

Reviews welcome! Axel would demand it, but he's sleeping... so I'm demanding.

--

SB


	3. 3: Interrogation Teaser

Undercover

--

Same rating (adding a little attempt at humor), disclaimer, and pairing.

Author's Note: The final part! Enjoy it! Featuring Reno from FF7 who I also don't own! This wasn't the original idea... but for some weird reason (aka: the mysterious bunny cult under my bed) this came to me. Don't own the song. And I carry Marluxia's stripper alias Minx in most of my fics, for those who don't know and those who are wondering. So I do own 10 Fold and Thr33 Wishes.

--

SB

* * *

Marluxia groggily woke up, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he remembered before being knocked out was being surrounded by men in black suits... and somebody else.

"So you're up now."

He blinked and looked around the white room, noticing that he was sitting in a chair in front of a table. Was he hearing things? Where in the hell was he??

"You're not hearing things, I assure you."

"Where am I?" the pinkhead looked up at the speaker in the ceiling.

"In an interrogation room."

"For what? I didn't do anything!"

"We'd like to believe that, sir. Explain why we found you laying on the sidewalk in front of a nightclub half-naked then."

Blue eyes blinked.

_Nightclub? Half-naked? _(looks down)_ Why the hell am I half-naked?? Wait a minute..._

Marluxia shut his eyes and thought hard. Why was he at the club again...?

_That's right! Axel and Reno's birthday party was at the club! They had it at Thr33 Wishes! And I think we had too much to drink, and Axel started feeling me up... but then what happened?_

"Sir if I'm not mistaken, aren't you Minx? From 10 Fold?"

"Um... yes... what does that have to do with anything?"

Marluxia heard some hushed whispering before someone cleared their throat.

"If that's the case, we happen to have a proposition for you."

--

"You want me to _what_?!" the exotic dancer exclaimed.

"I said, if you do a tease for us, we'll ignore the charges we have against you."

_I don't want to have to pay a fine or spend time in jail... damn those redheads... oh well._

"I'm gonna need music," Marluxia sighed.

Suddenly a beat dripped from the speaker.

_All around the world, girls all around the world_

_This goes out to girls all around the world..._

--

Marluxia noted that he only had on his baggy boxers with his thong under it (Axel again), but he would have to draw it out with the table and the chair. He stood started to feel the beat through his body and hips, swaying to the bass beat. His sly tongue traced his lips to taste French vanilla gloss while his hands stroked his warm body. The pinkhead wound his hips and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Then Marluxia slid into the chair backwards and rolled his lower body in little circles, making his boxers ride low on his perfect cream-colored hips.

_Can't get you off my mind, you're like my favorite song_

_Just wanna turn you on and rock you all night long_

_'Cause I, I just wanna be your man..._

--

The dancer placed his hands on the table and pulled himself back on it, pulling one leg back on the table at a time. With his legs bent outward, he slowly stood up while pulling his boxers down. Then the pinkhead tossed them away and continued to dance. He was slightly hard from the thought of being watched and slightly from touching himself ever so erotically.

_I know just what you need to make your look complete_

_This platinum wedding ring_

_'Cause ooh I got a thang for you..._

--

On the other side of the one-way glass, the 'cops' wiped the blood from their noses.

"Damn, he makes me have a nosebleed every time I see him tease," one green-eyed redhead whispered, covering the microphone.

"This is the best birthday present ever, yo," the other redhead grinned.

* * *

Surprise, surprise. -wink- Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
